


Sisters Forever

by boleynhowards



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleynhowards/pseuds/boleynhowards
Summary: Realising her feelings for her best friend was something that Chloe Valentine had managed to evade for a surprisingly long time. Inevitably though, there came a moment when she couldn’t continuously roll her eyes at the topic or push it out of mind. Whether she liked it or not, Chloe was forced to face the facts. She liked Brooke Lohst.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sisters Forever

Realising her feelings for her best friend was something that Chloe Valentine had managed to evade for a surprisingly long time. Inevitably though, there came a moment when she couldn’t continuously roll her eyes at the topic or push it out of mind. Whether she liked it or not, Chloe was forced to face the facts. She liked Brooke Lohst.

Her realisation was not one she liked to think about a lot, ironically enough. That wasn’t because she was motivated by denial like before though, but rather because she found it embarrassing.

It was her SQUIP that had pointed it out to her, and it hadn’t been gentle about it either. Sometimes her back still ached with the snappy charge of electricity that the SQUIP shocked down her spine every time it caught her looking in Brooke’s direction. Other times she could hear its voice in her ears and envision its sneer of cold command, instructing her to let her crush go.

But how could she ever let it go? Chloe was stuck. Trapped inside the cell of her own endearingly unwanted emotions, and she had been since she woke up in the hospital after the incident. In fact, she was sure the hospital had only made it worse for her. Spending a week in recovery in a ward for two meant that Chloe spent almost all of her time with Brooke. Those heavy hours had done nothing but feed the fire in her heart, coaxing it from a gentle flame to letting its dense smoke engulf her mind and thoughts, allowing her to think and dream of nothing other than Brooke.

Indulging in these thoughts wasn’t something Chloe voluntarily did. Frankly, she would rather avoid it all together. But when sleep was out of reach and hours of Netflix wouldn’t push them away, all she could do was let them in and hope that that way they would leave quickly and politely.

So, one slow night, when she was receiving no messages and couldn’t find a movie that sparked her fancy, Chloe laid down on her bed, facing the ceiling. She began to imagine Brooke next to her, the girl’s arm laying over her protectively as they would talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Her heart drummed contentedly at the scenario, a warmth settling comfortably all over her body.

Idealistically, Brooke would kiss her goodnight and then they would both fall asleep, encapsulated in each other’s warmth and tangled up in each other’s limbs. The next morning, Chloe would wake up only to be affectionately greeted with even more kisses. Eventually, they would decide to get ready and go to Pinkberry for breakfast. With Chloe’s parents out on business, no one would be stopping them for their slightly unhealthy dietary choices.

That was just one dream of many. Pinkberry was not the only place Chloe visited with Brooke in her imagination. There was a whole plethora of private scenarios that Chloe had invented and locked away. The pair frequented the movie theatre of her mind and spent more time cuddling in the back row than they did actually watching whatever movie was on. Oftentimes they went to the imaginary store together at two in the morning because one of them was craving chocolate. A recurring desire was that of taking a road trip together to New York, leaving everyone behind just for a few days and crashing in a random hotel in the city. It would be just the pair of them then, free to do whatever they wanted.

Sometimes Chloe wished she could just be trapped in her head forever. Daydreaming of these possible events was bliss whilst it lasted, but there was always the dreadful feeling that smouldered her peaceful fantasies. When something pulled her back to reality, it simultaneously slaughtered the gentle joy she was feeling, leaving behind nothing but broken and hopeless carnage - the reminder that her fantasies would never become a reality.

That’s why Chloe so badly wanted her affection to end. It was too much. Her sweetest song was her saddest thought. She never meant to become stranded in a sweet labyrinth, the exits guarded by the merciless truths that her love simply won’t blossom into anything more than a one sided affection. Yet she had, and now she was stuck constantly thinking of Brooke.

Hostage to her own emotions, victim of a siren song that she kept falling for no matter how many times it drowned her. The abyss of cold truth would only get deeper and deeper with each passing day. It didn’t matter that their friends made suggestive jokes about how close they were, nor did it matter that she dreamt so often of these sweet reveries. She and Brooke were just not meant for that enticing path; not with each other, anyway.

No. In the end, Chloe had to come to terms with the fact that someone else would be the object of Brooke’s own dreams and desires and affections. That, one day, Brooke would introduce someone else to her parents as her significant other. She would move in with this person and spend every waking moment holding them or being held. They would make a life together, probably have some children and settle down together.

Hopefully, Chloe would be able to do the same. She doubted it though. It just didn’t seem plausible that there was someone out in the world who could ever bring more joy to her than what Brooke already had. Fulfilling her dreams of moving to the Pacific Northwest, selling candles out the back of a stolen pickup and adopting a tiny labrador puppy in place of children was just something she had to do alone, she supposed. Even if she had planned them with the intent of her second half being her partner in both crime and marriage.

She was doing it again. Dreaming of the impossible. Teething for the sweetness without paying mind to the bitter aftertaste that was to come. Chloe had to put a stop to it. When the future came, she would smile for Brooke’s happiness. For now, she had to stop worrying about the arrival of those dreaded days.

In a bid to distract herself rather than fall back into her daydreams, Chloe sat up once more and grabbed her phone from where she had discarded it on her bedside. In the seemingly everlasting ten minutes she had been basking in, finally some texts and notifications had populated her home screen. The one that stood out the most though was the one from Brooke.

That was the first one she opened. Brooke was always the top priority now. Even if she was trying to get over her feelings, if the incident with the SQUIP had taught her one thing, it was to never take out her emotions on Brooke again. And that included purposefully ignoring her.

The message from Brooke was a photo message. A photo message of a photo, to be exact. It depicted an image of two kindergarten aged girls. The taller one with the dark brown hair was looking away from the camera, her eyes focused on the shorter one with the light blonde hair. The blonde grinned at the camera, her bright blue eyes somehow piercing despite the image being taken on an early 2000s disposable camera. She recognised the girls immediately; it was herself and Brooke.

The same bittersweet feeling erupted in Chloe’s heart at the image. Maybe texting Brooke right now wasn’t a good idea after all. Opting not to ignore her entirely, she finally ended up sending a quick message back a few minutes after seeing the photo: ‘we really are sisters forever.’

Then Chloe decided to put her phone back where it was and turn away, pulling her laptop out from underneath the bed. It was a challenge not to let her tears spill over the keyboard as she typed up the web address for Netflix, but somehow she kept her resolve.

Binging horror movies and slasher flicks really were the cure to a broken heart. Even if the words that broke it were your own.


End file.
